


(If I Look At You) It's Only To Catch You Dreaming

by emlary



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Andy Takes Cares of Everything, Domestic Fluff, From Laundry to Cooking, I'm Really Bad at Writing Domesticity Though, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlary/pseuds/emlary
Summary: “白天洗衣服、烤小饼干，等到晚上还要换上新的床单才肯做，你当我是什么？陪你玩过家家游戏的傻逼？”Liam站起来后还是忍不住骂了几句。“我的喜欢是你他妈的像个男人一样用力干我。”或者，Andy洗衣服时忘了放柔顺剂，导致Liam没有衣服穿而大发脾气。





	(If I Look At You) It's Only To Catch You Dreaming

Andy有一个多月没见到Liam了。

巡演中间隔着大家所期盼的圣诞假期，抽空陪陪家人和刚出生不久的孩子，可惜这一切没能打消Andy的念想。但如果考虑到Liam和Noel也一个月多没见面了，他似乎稍微平静了一些。Gallagher兄弟除了姓氏，早就不像一家人了。

他们刚到里约，从北半球的严冬转换到南半球的酷暑，比Standing On The Shoulder of Giants和Oasis前三张专辑风格的转变还大。他还穿着飞机上那一身牛仔夹克，Gem和Noel也是，他们都没有“表演服”之类的概念。

Liam光着上半身冲进排练室的时候，手里拿着一件靛青色的印花衬衫，可能是刚从堆成小山的行李箱里刨出来，皱巴巴地像块抹布（他不怀疑Liam能把抹布也穿出时尚品味），骂骂咧咧地说要是他的衣服没烫好今晚就不上台。一年前Andy可能会扭过头假装没看见，现在他已经习惯了Gallagher兄弟永无休止的争吵——就为了一件没人熨烫的衬衫。

Andy想告诉他们的主唱，他不介意Liam来找他抱怨，但最终他什么都没说。音响设备检查之后还有三个小时的空闲，他也不想回酒店，准备就在更衣室小睡一下倒倒时差。

他没关门，外面Liam似乎还在为他的印花衬衫发脾气，Noel已经有点不耐烦了。Andy并不关心事态是否会升级，只要从他小憩的地方能继续看到Liam的腰窝。那个人不应该只和女人做爱，她们看不到他的腰窝，那简直是对造物主偏爱的亵渎。

Andy很快意识到他做了一个梦，因为太不真实了。Liam Gallagher和同性乐队成员同居这种事就算到千禧年也还是太劲爆了，狗仔拍到他混迹于一个又一个金发大胸女人的怀抱，然后代表全英国热心的小报读者们孜孜不倦地问他们什么时候结婚生孩子，像一种穷凶极恶、无法治愈的癌症。

总之他和Liam同居了，不是在圣约翰伍德的高档住宅区，而是在西牛津郡的一个小镇上，邻居都互相认识甚至会赠送自家院子里种的红菜头，听起来一点都不摇滚。这不奇怪，梦常常发生在一个人幼年时最熟悉的环境中。

慵懒的星期天午后，茶点的时间还没到，Liam又发脾气了。他怒气冲冲地从后院闯进客厅，地板上留下一串绿色的拖鞋印，带着夏天和青草的味道，像孩子的恶作剧，源自Andy上午刚修剪过的草坪。

不出意外他手里也拿着一件衬衫，肩膀的位置还留有两道木夹子和晾衣绳亲密接触的印记。他们忘了买烘干机，或者Andy更喜欢去院子里晒衣服的感觉，Liam嘲笑他像上个世纪的家庭主妇，然后他们会为新世纪的开端是2000年还是2001年争论不休。

所有Liam讨厌的居家琐事，Andy都会亲手处理妥当。他们拥有一整套的园艺工具，据说是Liam年轻时偷过的同品牌的除草机，动物形状的曲奇模具，有红白格纹内衬的野餐篮，当然也包括熨斗和熨衣板，解决衬衫上的夹子印比写一首新歌容易多了。

“你自己摸摸，硬邦邦的，肯定是你洗衣服时忘了倒柔顺剂。”

刚晒干的衣服还有阳光的味道，本应让人愉悦，就如同他们暂时逃离乐队的巡演大巴，躲起来享受宁静的小镇生活。可缺乏柔顺剂洗出来的衬衫实在太糟糕了，僵硬的布料穿在身上肯定不舒服，尤其是对Liam过于敏感的皮肤。他的恋人就像豌豆公主，“Liam不是故意挑剔，”他总是这样跟人解释，在Liam看起来又无理取闹的时候，“他只是……”敏感得像只小猫，具体原因Andy一直对外保密，因为那涉及床和床单。地毯也不行，他们试过一次，导致Liam一整个夏天都没法穿短裤出门。

Liam噘着嘴，对敞开的一整个衣柜都视而不见，说他今天一定要穿这件衬衫去参加镇上的仲夏舞会。其实Liam从来不会跳舞，他就是喜欢热闹，Andy清楚不管恋人穿什么，都会成为男人和女人眼中共同的焦点。他叹了口气，准备加入柔顺剂把衣服重新漂洗一遍。

他拿着第二次洗好的衣服出去晾晒时，Liam正在后院的草坪上一个人生闷气，把足球一遍遍用力地踢到墙上又弹回来，后颈出了薄薄的汗，把身上那件Andy的旧T恤都浸湿了。

“别生气了好吗？我晚些会把衬衫熨好，先给你弹首歌，怎么样？”说话时Andy腰上还系着围裙。也许和他将近一米九的个子不太搭，但他从不介意，那个位置既属于吉它和贝司，同样属于家务活，以及屋里屋外忙碌一整天下来让Liam骑在他腰上做爱的特别奖励。

“谁要听你弹吉它？早就听厌了！”

当一个人的哥哥是Noel Gallagher、最好的朋友是Richard Ashcroft、演唱会的嘉宾是John Squire，普通的吉它手确实太难取悦Liam了。Andy并非对自己的吉它技艺没有信心，他只是需要一点额外的催化剂。

“我要听！Mr. B，我要听您弹吉它！”

隔壁邻居家的女孩兴许是听到他们的争吵，也从屋里跑到了出来，隔着院子一侧的篱笆朝他大声呼喊。会弹吉它的年长男性对情窦初开的年轻女孩似乎有种魔力，对方总是热情地叫他Mr. B，喜欢得大大方方，一点也不矫揉造作。做家务的汗水可能没有踢足球的汗水那么性感，但在女孩看来，只要是心仪的人，同样充满魅力。

话音刚落，Liam的足球噌地擦过女孩身旁，一大脚飞到人家院子里，还砸中一只花盆，紫色的风信子顿时七歪八倒。

“他只准弹吉它给我听！”  
“你刚刚才说你听厌了！”

Liam和女孩拌嘴的情形就像街角那家幼儿园的日常。

“反正我就是不准！”

天大地大，摇滚明星最大，Liam的蛮劲上来谁都拉不住。Andy只得一脸苦笑地被恋人拽着往屋里走，他冲女孩摆了对不起的口型。等下次他会考虑在女孩生日派对时献上一曲作为补偿。

“喂，你的足球不要了？”

明媚的阳光下只剩一个小姑娘，委屈得就像她刚捡起来那个快被踢瘪的足球。

以为Liam会去厨房冰箱里找罐啤酒喝，没想到Andy被径直拉到了浴室，Liam还把门关上了。两个汗涔涔的男人让整个空间忽然变得有些促狭，还在生气的Liam实在太可爱了，Andy准备看一会儿再安抚他。他们一个靠着洗衣机，一个靠着洗手台，看着对方都不说话，旁边摆着没来得及收拾的柔顺剂，洗衣篮里还有几件准备分开洗的浅色衣物。准备几万观众的演唱会固然让人士气高涨，把这些琐碎的家务事料理好同样能带来满足感，比如他现在就在想像怎样把柔软干净的衬衫给Liam穿上，再让他在镜子前得意地转个圈，英俊的恋人一定会迷倒众人。

显然Liam脑子里想的远远超过家家的限制级，Andy只听见他嘟囔了一声“我受够了”，宽松的裤子就被扯开。没人能拒绝Liam的口活，Andy抓着洗手台的边缘，尽可能认真地回想他做对了什么。

“因为我等不到晚上了。”他本不该让Liam有说话的空闲，那张丰盈的嘴，不是在骂人，也没在唱歌，而是含着他半硬的阴茎，从下面舔到顶端，再整个吞进去，仿佛是最喜欢的冰淇淋。Andy费了好大劲才没有碰倒柔顺剂的瓶子，再舒服他也舍不得闭眼，他喜欢Liam总是急切的样子，不管是排练、惹事、打架还是做爱。

“白天洗衣服、烤小饼干，等到晚上还要换上新的床单才肯做，你当我是什么？陪你玩过家家游戏的傻逼？”Liam站起来后还是忍不住骂了几句。

梦境到这里本该崩塌了，因为连投射的人物都识破了这个梦有多荒谬，摇滚圈最著名的坏男孩Liam Gallagher是不会被任何人驯服的。

Andy在即将醒来前还不忘替自己辩护。

“我以为你喜欢高支棉的床单。”  
“我喜欢的是你他妈的像个男人一样用力干我。”

仿佛有一股急流裹挟着让他再次坠入梦境的深渊。

他的吻让Liam节节败退，带着这一年来积累的不甘，一直把对方抵在洗衣机上，骨节分明的大手托住后脑勺，让Liam再无处可逃。Noel夏天缺席的所有海外巡演本来是很好的机会，但他不想只是玩玩而已，在Noel归队之后假装什么都没发生。等Noel真的回来，他立刻后悔了，看着Liam总是千方百计地试图激怒Noel，Andy为自己的妒忌感到可悲。

就在怀里的主唱任他脱光衣服、张开腿温顺得不像话时，梦境又迈向了崩塌的边缘，只听Liam在他耳边轻笑着说：“我猜你想让我穿上那件刚洗的衬衫再干我。”

是的，如果他对上帝坦白的话。Liam不像他们刚认识那会，卡其色的派克大衣套在他身上就像女高中生的裙子一样空空荡荡，让人浮想联翩下面青涩的旖旎。现在的Liam已经熟透了，领口仿佛一撕就破，露出颈间圣洁的十字架和成年男人的胸毛，饱满的胸部撑开衬衫纽扣的间隙，诱人的肉体若隐若现，每个人都想要。

坐在洗衣机上的男人被他顶得不停摇晃，双腿大张，每一下都干得又快又深。他仍不满足，又把人翻过来，俯身舔掉Liam腰窝上的汗珠，新长出来的胡茬在过分敏感的皮肤上肆虐，轻轻摩擦，仿佛低温烫伤一样绵长而煎熬，直到对方开始像猫一样小声地呜咽才插进去。扶着主唱的腰，凶狠地进攻，直到把Liam里面干出水。Liam哭着求Andy让他射，这样的Liam乖得让人心疼，Andy甚至可以让他只靠自己的阴茎就能高潮，然后再用精液灌满他。

“我想让舞会上的每个人都知道你刚被好好地操过，身上是柔顺剂的味道，这个家里负责做家务、洗衣服的人的味道。”

Andy没有说“你是我的”，他想他的野心已经够明显的了。

醒来第一眼看到的就是已经穿上印花衬衫的Liam，不晓得盯着他看了多久，Andy有点脸红。“啧啧啧，Gem你快来看，Andy肯定又做梦了。”熨好的衣服显然给主唱带来了好心情，一整晚Liam都在跟他和Gem开各种玩笑，演出也很顺利，一点也不像假期归来的第一场。


End file.
